A New Love
by giddyfan
Summary: A one shot. When the Winchester's kick human Castiel out of the bunker you decide to go with him so that he isn't by himself. Wrote so that you are the main character. Please read and review. I don't own Supernatural


A New Love

By: giddyfan

"Our little Cas. He gave it up to a reaper. That is…," Dean starts.

"Castiel cannot stay here. He will bring the angels down on all of us," Ezekiel (in Sam's body) interrupts.

"No, no, he's got the Enochian tattoo. He's warded," you point out.

"He was warded when April found him, and she killed him," Zeke replies.

"Yes, and you brought him back, and I thank you for that, but this is Cas, okay, who vouched for you when I didn't know you from Jack. The bunker is safe," Dean reasons.

"Bartholomew is massing a force. We cannot stand an incursion. Castiel is in danger, and if he is here, I am in danger," Zeke explains.

"Wait, you're in danger? From who, the angels?" you question.

"If he stays, I am afraid I will have no choice but to leave," Zeke gives an ultimatum. You sigh knowing what Dean will choose.

"Oh, no, you can't do that. Sam's not well enough. If you leave his body..." Dean begs.

"I know. I am sorry," Zeke says emotionless. I get up and walk away. Sam and Dean have done a lot of things that you don't agree with during that time. This one you have a chance to do something about it without the consequence of being killed. You hide so that you can pop out at the right moment.

"Dean, you know I always appreciate our talks, our time together," I hear Castiel say.

"Listen, buddy. Um...You can't stay," Dean tells Cas. That's when you come out.

"But you won't be alone," you state. They both look at you.

"Are you sure?" Dean wonders.

"Yes," you answer right away. The rest of the day Cas and you pack up your stuff. Castiel doesn't have a lot of stuff so it is mostly yours. You make a note that you need buy Castiel some cloths. The next day the two of you leave the bunker.

"So where do you want to go?" you ask Cas.

"You didn't have to do this," Castiel states.

"I know. I have been hunting with the Winchester's for a long time now. I have seen you and them go through a lot. If there is something I have learned other than how to kill monsters, it's that a support system is important," you tell him.

You two drive for some time. You decide to stop at a small town. The first thing you both do is go shopping for Cas. It is an interesting experience because you have to answer a lot of questions that you have never really thought about before. Dean and Sam gave you a very large wad of cash so you can pay for everything. The two of you check into a motel that is a little bit better then you are used to because if you are staying here for a while there needs to be a kitchen.

"We need to find a way to make money," Castiel informs you. An idea comes to you. "We could get jobs," you tell him. It's a good thing the economy is down because both Cas and you find a job. Cas gets a job at a gas station and you got one at a Biggerson's close by. That night we both fall asleep quickly.

The next morning you wake up before Castiel. You take a shower and wonder what you two are going to do today since your jobs don't start till tomorrow. Castiel gets up shortly after you are done getting ready. After instructing him how to get ready for the day plus how to work the shower you think that it is probably best if you give Castiel some rules for his job tomorrow as well as do other things like go grocery shopping. Castiel comes out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his hips.

"Cas we need to talk about some things. After you get dressed," you huff. You feel your breathing increase and feel the need to run away. Castiel nods and goes back to the bathroom to get dressed. The rest of the day goes by without incident. The store fascinates Castiel because he only knows about a few foods that he likes. After a day full of chores both of you decide to go to a sit down restaurant for dinner. After ordering the food it is time to have a conversation.

"So tomorrow for your job," you start.

"Yes?" Castiel wonders.

"Just be nice and do what your boss says. If you don't know something or have a question just ask them," you inform him.

"Of course," Cas agrees.

"Also, you can't go walking around in just a towel," you add.

"I won't do it again," Cas replies. You blush slightly. Your food arrives and you eat only having small conversations.

"Come on. Let's watch some television," you say when we get back to the motel. Castiel sits next to you on one of the beds. You both settle on watching some western movie.

About halfway through Cas's arm accidently brushes yours. All the hairs on your arm stand up. You look over to him and find he is staring at you. His blue eyes capture yours. You place your hand on the side of his face. He leans in you don't resist. When your lips connect it sparks a fire. You wrap my arms around his neck. You feel yourself getting aroused as you two continue to kiss. Your tongue lick his lips asking for entrance. He opens his mouth and the kiss deepens. Castiel shifts you two so that you are fully laying on the bed. You two break apart for a minute. You silently ask the question. Cas leans back in and kisses you to answer. He climbs on top of you. You can feel his arousal through your clothing. You both continue to kiss each other and help each other get rid of each other cloths. Soon you are only in your panties and Castiel is only in his boxer's. Cas surprises you when he starts sucking your breast.

"Oh, Cas," you moan. Cas uses his hand on the other breast. You hold him tight. Castiel moves down kissing as he goes. He reaches your panties and looks up at you. You nod and he removes them. Cas sits up and looks at you. He groans at the sight. You cry out when I feel his mouth on your clit. Your hands are in his hair.

"Your very wet," Cas mumbles. You moan in response and pull him back up to kiss him. Pushing his boxers down Cas kicks them off. You grab a hold of his penis. He is very large, larger than you've ever had before. Castiel groans but it sounds like a growl.

"I need you now," you breath out of breathe. You kiss one more time before Cas thrusts in. He goes in slowly. You are both moaning the whole time. When he is all the way in Cas pauses letting you get use to him. Both out of breathe and sweating your foreheads are connected. You kiss him telling him that you am ready. Castiel pulls out and then thrusts back in. You wrap my legs around his waist so it is easier. You go slowly for a while.

"Cas, faster," you beg. He fiercely kisses you and speeds up. His shaft is stretching you so much and it feels so good. Your orgasm is close.

"Cas, I'm close," you moan.

"Me too," Cas replies. A few more thrusts and you are tipped over the edge screaming Cas's name. A couple thrusts later and Cas releases too. Castiel rolls off you removing himself in the process. He pulls you to his side and you snuggle into him.

"That was amazing," you comment when you are less out of breath.

"I agree," Castiel agrees. You laugh and then an idea comes to you.

"What does this make us?" you ask.

"What do you want us to be?" Castiel inquires. You look up at him.

"Do you want us to be together? As in boyfriend and girlfriend?" you wonder. Castiel thinks for a second.

"Yes," he answers.

"Then we are together," you declare. You lean up and kiss him. When you go to pull away Castiel leans in for more. Looks like he's up for another round.

Author's Note: This is my first story written like this so please review. Even if it is a bad review I always appreciate it. Some dialog from I'm No Angel written by Eric Kripke. I don't own Supernatural.


End file.
